


This Night

by HookedonCS



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia's thoughts on the first night that Lincoln is free and healthy since being rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick before tonight's midseason premiere.

She knows why he is absent when he should have been nowhere but at her side. His rightful place, as the moon hung low in the sky, full and beautiful from this new angle from Earth. But, she thought as she wrapped the thin blanket around her shoulders- shivering not from the cold of the night, but from the loneliness that has seeped deep into her bones.

There is a part of her that wants to search him out. There is a part of her who needs to find him for him as much as for herself.

She had been without him for so long. Those days had brought her fear of the unknown. Those days had told her that she had lost him to a war that she had tried to so hard to be strong enough for.

And then she had found him. She had saved him. She had brought him back to life (in her own way, she knew it was she who had brought him back to life).

So when he wasn’t there with her as dusk gave way to a pitch-blackness, it became a battle of “what ifs” in her head…

What if the despair never past? What if he gave up on himself? What if he closed that part of himself off and wouldn’t let her in?

It was those questions that made the coldness travel in farther, freezing her to her spot on the bed.

The makeshift mattress was hard. It made Octavia reminiscent of the animal furs that she had shared with Lincoln so long ago. When that fur warmed her back and Lincoln’s warm flesh warmed the rest of her… How long ago had that been?

It seemed like forever.

She thought she imagined the movement at the entrance of the hut. She thought that it was her imagination playing games, daydreaming of those things that she wanted the most.

Maybe she should go to him. Prove to him that he wasn’t in this alone.

That movement- no, it wasn’t her imagination- caught her eye again as she began to sit up in the bed. The movement, so miniscule, was real.

Or was it? Because if it was real and true…

Lincoln was slow

 

to push through the entranceway, stepping silently into the quietness of the room.  
How amazing it was that his presence could fill that entire space! He stood there, silent and wondrous with eyes only on her.

And Octavia, sitting on the edge of that bed, could do nothing but smile.

It wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t a hallucination. She had to keep telling herself that.

“Lincoln?” It may have sounded wondrous and confused, but…

He moved then, finally. Slow steps that kept her entranced and unable to move.

When he made it to her, a visible breath that she had not noticed he was holding was exhaled. Kneeling beside her, his head rested in her lap.

“I just needed to see you, Octavia.”

She loved the soulfulness and purity of his voice as he let her know the one thing that she had needed to know so badly.

Her hands found either side of his hair-roughened cheeks, smoothing over them.

She wouldn’t cry out, but it felt so good to have him right there.

“Lincoln.” The warming of her entire body was instant as he lay there. And there was an ache that climbed through her as well. Not something painful, but something achingly sweet.

She had feared so much that what had happened to him would leave him jaded and unable to let her in. She knew the fear and hurt that bogged his mind.

He was there now though. And it was because he needed her.

When would that ache go away?

Lincoln moved then, sliding up her body the entire way.

Their eyes met again. Octavia’s smile was small as she slowly made her way to lay back down in the bed. And this time she wasn’t alone.

She liked that sometimes they didn’t need words. Like now, as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body into his.

When the ache was this sweet- and it was so so sweet- she couldn’t mind it.

It wasn’t over. It was far from over, and she understood that. But when he made the effort- when he didn’t shut her out and instead sought her out- it proved something to her.

Together. They would do this together.


End file.
